


You're P-p-p-pathetic.

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:hello!! I have a prompt for starker where peter and tony are on a mission and they’re interrogating a villain, and peter has to ask questions because tony is busy with something. however, peter has a stutter and the villain mocks him for it which makes tony drop what he’s doing and activate his Protective Boyfriend Mode(tm), cue him going ham and peter being flattered. sorry if this is dumb, if it is ignore me !! Love your blog btw!!!





	You're P-p-p-pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much love!! <3  
> Warnings: a meanie is mean to peter :(  
> (Also fun fact: I have a really bad stutter too! It comes out when I’m upset or nervous and can’t control it mostly, but sometimes it also comes out when I’m sleepy or just random times that piss me off XD)

Peter watches as Tony leaves to check on something else. He takes his mask off, smiling at the bad guy. “Sorry about him, he’s just wanting to be home. “So, why don’t we speed this along?”

The man snarls at him. “You talk too much.”

Peter blushes and leans back in his chair. He’s nervous. He doesn’t feel safe without his mask on, or Tony at his side. “S-s-So… w-where are y-y-your f-f-Friends?”

The man smirks. “I d-d-d-don’t know.” He mocks.

Peter winces and clears his throat. Of all the times his stutter comes back… “y-you m-m-might lessen your s-s-sentence if y-you c-c-c-comply.” Peter informs him.

The man starts laughing now. “Could they not afford a real superhero? Stark left because they couldn’t afford to keep him anymore? So now all they have left is a stuttering idiot who doesn’t know how to do his job?”

Peter tears up, clearing his throat. “W-What’s y-your g-g-g-goal?” He asks. “If y-y-you scare m-me away, th-th-they’ll b-b-b-bring a n-new p-person in instead.”

The man snickers. “You’re p-p-pathetic.”

Peter stands, wanting to leave, when Tony slams the door open.

“Alright, that’s enough captain asshole. You know what is pathetic? Picking on a kid for having a stutter, something he can’t control. That’s what’s pathetic.”

The man snarls. “He’s-“

“Oh, you couldn’t think of anything else? You couldn’t think of anything at all to piss him off? No? You’re stupid and pathetic and weak, and your insults are on par with a 12 year old’s.”

The man glares.

Tony kisses Peter’s cheek. “Fury needs to see you in his office, your next mission is already here.”

Peter blushes and nods, leaning into Tony’s ear. “Th-Thank you.” He whispers before leaving.

Tony smirks and turns to the man. “Alright, So the kid is gone. That leaves no witnesses for your murder.”

The man looks scared now. Good.


End file.
